Confusiones Interiores
by Sgarjelck
Summary: Yuki y Shuichi después de 2 años deciden casarse, pero ... pasan muuuchas cosas k tratan de impedirlo! Capítulo seis y siete a la vez!como reconpensa
1. Capítulo I

"**Confusiones interiores"**

**Capítulo I: "Preocupaciones de un anillo".**

**By Sgarjelck.**

Un chico pelirrosa miraba fijamente un anillo en su dedo, mientras se apoyaba en el frío vidrio de un ventanal, el cual daba a un balcón que proporcionaba un hermoso paisaje urbano, lleno de luces de todos colores en esa ciudad con la noche encima.

Entre más lo miraba, más pensaba en su pareja … Yuki; Yuki Eiri, y como le había pedido que se casara con él …

/ Flash-Back una semana atrás /

Shuichi y Yuki habían tenido una tarde tranquila, y ahora terminaban su día haciendo el amor, pero con un rubio que tramaba algo …

Momentos antes de que llegaran al clímax, Yuki se decidió a decirle a su koibito lo que quería hace varios días; después de todo ya eran pareja formal por más de un año, casi dos.

Yu: -"Ahh … Shui … chi … ten-go que …. Decit …. te … algo muy …. Ah … important …. Te …."- jadeaba con gran placer, pero con obvia dificultad para hablar.

Shu: -"Ah! … dime Yu … ki … ah … pero tiene …. Que ser …. Aho … ra?"-

Yu: -"Tengo … que …. Decír-te … lo …. o-o …. mori … ré"- Shuichi se asustó por lo que había dicho y se detuvo en seco, pero Yuki lo miró con ternura y lo besó para seguir en donde estaban. –"Shui …. Chi …. Yo quiero decir-te … es que … tu y yo …. Hemos estado …. Mucho tiempo jun ….. tos y yo … quería … diablos! Te casarías … conmigo?"-

Shu: jadeando y gimiendo con más fuerza porque ya llegaba al orgasmo –"Ahhh … Q-qué!"-

Yu: -"…. Lo … que …. Escuchaste … baka … ahhh!"-

Shu: -"Ahh …. Aahhhhhhhhhh!"- Shuichi se había corrido. Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, preocupando al rubio, pero cuando él también llega al preciado orgasmo, lo abraza con brazos y piernas gritando –"Claro que sí Yuki ! Te amo y quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida!"- lo besa apasionadamente.

El rubio no puede hacer ni decir nada más, ya que el cantante lo besa como loco, pero en un descuido de éste, el novelista estira la mano hacia la mesita de noche y toma una cajita. Saca de ella un hermoso anillo, ni tan varonil ni tan femenino, tal cual es su Shuichi, y lo pone en el dedo correspondiente de su koi. Éste queda muy contento por el gesto y lo sigue besando para volver a hacer el amor …

/ Fin del Flash-Back /

Shuichi sonrió y se sonrojó ante el recuerdo. Nunca pensó que su koibito fuera capaz de hacerle esa propuesta tan importante en pleno clímax, aunque pensaba también que nunca se la diría, pero se equivocó.

Seguía mirando el anillo y pensaba que en unos meses se casaría con su Yuki … también pensaba en la ceremonia, la cena, los regalos que le darían sus amigos y los invitados … sus padres; como les diría que se casaba y más encima con otro hombre … ellos no sabían que era gay y mucho menos que vivía con Yuki desde casi dos años, sólo pensaban que él vivía con su amigo de la infancia Hirochi Nakano, el otro miembro de su banda de música … nada más.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no oyó el sonido de las llaves o la puerta que se abría dejando entrar al dueño del departamento.

Cuando Yuki entró, se extrañó un poco por ver todas las luces apagadas, ya que Shuichi siempre lo esperaba no importando que tan tarde fuera, pero al ver la única luz en todo el departamento que venía del ventanal, vio la silueta de su pelirrosa hecho un ovillito al lado de la cortina de éste. Como supuso que no se había percatado de su presencia, se acercó sigilosa y silenciosamente, y lo rodeó por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos mientras le susurraba al oído un "Hola". Shuichi se asustó en un principio, pero al escuchar "esa" voz tan sensual y conocida, y reconocer "esas" manos que le rodeaban, supo que era su querido koibito que había llegado de un arduo día de trabajo.

Yu: -"¿Qué haces aquí tan solito baka?"- lo mira pícaramente mientras aprieta aún más el abrazo.

Shu: -"No, nada … sólo pensaba en como sería la boda"- sonaba un tanto distraído, casi se podría decir triste.

Yu: -"¿Tú pensando? Jajajajaja eso es un milagro!"-

Shu: -"Yuki!"- recriminándole, pero agradeciéndole internamente por haberlo traído a la realidad de nuevo.

Yu: Volviendo a su actitud normal -"No te enojes baka … pero no me vayas a decir que te arrepientes"- más serio.

Shu: -"No! No es eso Yuki …. Es sólo que me preocupa la ceremonia, los invitados y todo eso"-

Yu: -"No te preocupes por esas tonterías, que de eso se encarga Mika y Tohma … tú deberías preocuparte más de tú novio …"- dice melosamente, algo raro en él, y lo besa tiernamente.

Shu: Al terminar el beso –" … pero lo que más me aflige son …"- dijo más para sí mismo que para su pareja - "no, nada … olvídalo …"-

Yu: -"Shuichi dime lo que te preocupa, o no confías en mí?"- desvía su mirada dorada de la violácea que ahora le miraba.

Shu: -"Yuki … lo siento, pero esto lo quiero arreglar solo … entiendes verdad?"-

Yu: Se separa de Shuichi y se levanta –"Claro que lo entiendo …"- dijo un dolido escritor que pensaba que después de vivir con alguien durante tanto tiempo y que se casaría con él, le tendría la confianza de contarle todo.

Shu: -"No es lo que tú piensas!"- se pone de pie rápidamente –"lo que pasa es que …" – baja la mirada y habla en un susurro, para que apenas lo escuchen –"… el problema son … mis … mis padres …"- dijo lo último con voz temblorosa y en un hilo.

Yu: Un poco preocupado por la voz y actitud de su koibito –"¿Qué pasa con ellos¿No pueden venir a la boda¿O qué pasa?"-

Shu: -"… no es eso … es que no sé … no sé como decirles que …"-

Yu: Interrumpiendo a Shuichi –"Pero si es tan fácil como llamar por teléfono … además serán avisados oportunamente por las invitaciones que Tohma mandó a hacer, y que me dijo que están quedando muy hermosas y elegantes, muy a su estilo"- dijo con un brillo en los ojos. Shuichi si que había cambiado a ese joven frío de pelo rubio a uno más social, hablador y, porqué no decirlo, más meloso y pervertido.

El pelirrosa no pudo decir nada más, su koi estaba demasiado entusiasmado con todo eso, y además tenía que resolver el problema por sí mismo … nadie, ni siquiera Yuki podrían ayudarle … aunque …

Ya no pudo seguir pensando porque el escritor lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a la habitación; él había tenido un día agotador firmando autógrafos a chiquillas ruidosas y molestosas desde muy temprano y unas entrevistas aburridas por la tarde, no había podido casi ni comer y estaba hambriento, así que había planeado de vuelta a casa "relajarse" y "comerse" a Shuichi esa noche … nada lo impediría.

El cantante deseaba más que nada en el mundo estar con su koibito, pero no podía sacar de su cabeza lo que podría pasar si sus padres no lo aceptaban y lo repudiaban por ser como era … mañana tendría un gran día para empezar a planear algo para que eso no sucediera, ahora disfrutaría el estar con SU Yuki y se olvidaría del asunto por esta noche, y así lo hizo. Se dejó llevar por lo que sentía con el contacto de las manos expertas del hombre arriba suyo por su cuerpo ahora desnudo. Ni se fijó cuando el rubio le había quitado sus ropas. Esa sería una laaaarga noche.

Rinconcito de la autora:

La ri hoooooo na no da !

Este es un nuevo trabajo que ya tengo escrito hace muuuucho tiempo y k por primera vez ve la luz ... jeje, estaba debajo de mi cama en hojas de cuaderno sueltas XD

Espero k les guste, ya k hay para rato! y cada vez se complica más!

Al principio tenía pensado el final, pero a medida k escribia lo veo más lejano y borroso ... a lo mejor voy a necesitar unos lentes nuevos XP

Ojalá me den sus comentarios (o tomatazos si es el caso, pero no virus) en el botoncito que está abajo!

Owari na no da !


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II: "Amistad?".**

**By Sgarjelck.**

Al día siguiente, en Nittle Grasper Records, fue otro "día de trabajo" para todos; y como siempre Shuichi llega atrasado, pero se sorprende porque nadie lo reta … todo el mundo está relajado. La razón por el ambiente fuera de presión, se debe a que Tohma, quien los mantenía siempre en movimiento, estaba demasiado ocupado en "asuntos oficiales" de la Compañía, pero ya todos se habían enterado por un pelirosa hiperactivo que se encargaba de la preparación de la boda de Yuki y Shuichi, aunque a él no le gustara la idea. No es que considerara malo al cantante ni algo parecido, sólo no soportaba que se casara con "Su Yuki". Tohma, prácticamente, se había casado con Mika-san, la hermana de Yuki, para estar más cerca de él al no poder ser correspondido, y se hizo cargo del escritor como su tutor.

El cantante de Bad Luck ensayaba con su grupo nerviosamente por todo lo que pasaba en su mente, así que Fujisaki no soportó más, y dejó el ensayo hasta ahí.

Shuichi aprovechó que "salieron temprano" para conversar con su amigo Hirochi por su problema … no podía ocultarle nada, él sabía todo sobre Shuichi; todo!.

Hiro era la persona indicada para tratar de convencer a los padres del pelirosa, ya que éste les caía muy bien; Pensaba Shuichi mientras buscaba al pelirojo por todo el edificio de grabaciones; y al encontrarlo se fue con el a su departamento. Al rato, cuando ya estaban más tranquilos en el departamento de Hiro, Shuichi habló todo casi sin respirar y desahogando toda su nostalgia acumulada.

La primera reacción de su amigo fue de risa … a pesar de conocerlo por varios años, todavía no se acostumbraba a que Shu hablara tanto sin respirar. Su segunda reacción fue un poco de preocupación por escuchar a su mejor amigo tan desesperado.

Hiro: - "Shuichi, no te preocupes tanto … yo te ayudaré y además no creo que lo tomen TAN mal. También hay que pensar que te CASARÁS, y nadie puede perderse la boda de un hijo!"- dijo muy alegre y dándole una palmada de ánimo a su amigo.

Shu: - "Y si no lo entienden? Y si no comprenden que Yuki y yo nos amamos? Qué haré? … me dolería mucho, Hiro …". – dijo lo último con la voz en un hilo y con la cabeza agachada.

Hiro: - "No creo que sean tan cerrados Shuichi … amar no está mal, no importa si son del mismo sexo o no, lo más importante es que se aman tal como son". –

Shu: - "… tienes razón … yo amo a Yuki y no siento que sea malo, sólo se siente raro cuando la gente se nos queda viendo". – dice con una pequeña mueca.

Hiro: - "Ellos son personas ignorantes, porque no conocen el gran amor que se tienen". – luego dijo tomándolo de los hombros y cabeza, revolviéndole su pelo. – " Y son unos envidiosos! Jajajajaja! … porque no tienen a un chico tan lindo como tú! Jajaja!". –

Shu: Ya sin el "abrazo" de su amigo, sólo pudo decir. – "Gracias … gracias en verdad Hiro". – y se tiró a los brazos de él para llorar y desahogarse.

Hiro sólo le acariciaba su pelo rosa suavemente en silencio … todavía no creía que ese chico inmaduro de apenas 19 años se casaría en unos días. Él lo recordaba como un niño pequeño al cual protegía como un hermano mayor de los que se burlaban de él. También recordaba cuando decidieron formar una banda de música e irse a Tokyo, dejando a sus familias y otros amigos para hacer una nueva vida. Su vida no sería nada sin Shuichi, se decía mentalmente mientras miraba a un pelirosa ya dormido entre sus brazos. Tomándolo con cuidado de no despertarlo, lo llevó hasta la habitación que siempre tenía para él cuando se quedaba, la misma que ocupaba antes de conocer a Yuki.

Hiro: Casi en un susurro. – "Espero que ese estúpido idiota te haga feliz, o se las verá conmigo!". – y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios después de arroparlo. – "Que duermas bien, Shu-chan"–

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar, un rubio se pasea como león salvaje enjaulado por todo su departamento esperando a Shuichi. Ya era muy tarde y no sabía nada de él. Por Tohma se enteró que había salido temprano, pero no se apareció por allí en todo el día, y estaba muy preocupado, ya que últimamente su pelirosa estaba demasiado raro … extremadamente callado y pensativo, dos cualidades que Shu no tenía.

La primera vez que lo vió así pensó que era por mucha presión del trabajo y por lo de la boda, pero se dio cuenta que era más que eso, porque dormía inquieto y no a "pata suelta" como de costumbre. En esos instantes le hubiera gustado que Shuichi hablara dormido para enterarse de que era lo que lo atormentaba.

Yuki se paseó por enésima vez enfrente de la puerta mirando su reloj. Eran las 2:15 A.M. y todavía no llegaba el cantante. Decidió esperarlo otro rato más, pero el sueño lo vencía, así que se sentó en el sillón de la sala para sentir de inmediato si llegaba. Inconscientemente tomó la almohada de Shuichi entre sus brazos y quedó profundamente dormido. El aroma del pelirosa era el mejor remedio natural para dormirse, y gracias a ello ya no tomaba somníferos.

El rubio empezó a soñar con su koibito y preguntándose en donde estaría en ese momento, pasándose películas de mil y una cosas que podrían haberle pasado, pero no podía imaginarse que estuviese dormido plácidamente en casa de su mejor amigo en una cómoda cama y un lindo sueño, mientras que él estaba muy incómodo en el sillón con pesadillas muy malas.

* * *

Rinconcito de la autora:

La ri hooooo na no da !

No sé lo k pasa con fanfiction k me borra los slash (o como se escriba ... las barritas transversales XP), no me deja poner muchos signos de exclamación (no me dejan expresarme!)y también mis guiños (esos que son como onditas) Pork la vida es taaaan cruel! TT´ Si alguien sabe como solucionar esos problemillas k se comunike conmigo urgentemente!

Bueno en fin, creo k le a gustado a alguna gente mi fic así k por eso ya subí el segundo cap (por puro k ya lo tenia escrito ¬¬´) Dejenme review para saber como va el fic, si le tengo k cambiar o sacar algo (o agregarle algo como un lemon por allí ¬´) No les cuesta mucho ...tal vezun poco de tiempo y gastar los dedos en el teclado, jeje.

Pinchen el botoncito de abajo y listo! Me pueden dejar alagos, insultos, tomatazos (no virus), kejas, consultas y todo akello k les venga a sus cabezas ... bueno, no todo! XP

Owari na no da !


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III: "Pensamientos".**

**By Sgarjelck.**

Shuichi como estaba con Hiro llegó a tiempo a trabajar. (A: Aleluya, un milagro!) El pelirrojo hizo un gran esfuerzo para despertarlo, sacarlo de la cama, que se apurara en vestirse, que comiera algo y salieran.

Mientras el pelirrosa se vestía, Hiro ya estaba listo y preparaba el desayuno. No podía creer lo lento que era su amigo porque como era hiperactivo pensó que era también más rápido, pero se equivocó. Antes de conocer a Yuki, el cantante era mucho más rápido que en ese momento y se preguntaba si sería porque no quería ir a trabajar u otra cosa que habría pasado con él.

Ya en N.G. Records, todo andaba normal. Fujisaki regañaba y alegaba con Shuichi porque no se concentraba y se equivocaba a cada rato, K los apuntaba con su mágnum cargada para que volvieran a trabajar y dejaran de pelear, y Hiro sólo reía por la escenita mientras afinaba su guitarra; un día normal y tranquilo para Bad Luck.

* * *

En una tienda de artículos de novios y cosas de ese estilo, estaba Tohma y Mika Seguchi buscando los últimos detalles que faltaban para la boda que se efectuaría dentro de un mes. Tenían todo muy adelantado y con muchas cosas extras, incluso se podría decir … recargado. (A: Esos dos siempre exageran todo cuando de Yuki se trata o está de por medio. ´U)

En un momento, al ver unos adornos florales, Tohma recordó cuando se casó con Mika, pero no necesariamente de ella sino que de un rubio escritor … en ese tiempo él era muy joven, prácticamente un adolescente tal como lo era Shuichi ahora, mientras que el Presidente de N.G. Records era un joven de 26 años. Él lo amó desde que lo vio por primera vez, cuando "paseaba" con su hermana cerca del parque donde él vivía.

/Flash-Back /

Tohma salía de su departamento para irse al instituto de música, pero se tropieza en el camino con alguien por ir distraído escribiendo partituras mientras caminaba. Cayeron ambos al suelo. Cuando Tohma reaccionó, vio a otro chico rubio que se quejaba con mucha energía mientras se paraba, se sacudía y recogía las hojas que habían salido volando por el choque anterior.

Sin darle importancia se puso a leer las hojas que resultaron ser canciones y partituras de música no conocida, que por cierto eran muy buenas.

Cuando el compositor vio que se paraba y recogía sus hojas, se sorprendió mucho porque no se había fijado en lo guapo que era ese joven que no parecía tener más de 18 ó 19 años a pesar de su semblante serio que había puesto cuando leyó algunas hojas, como criticándolas mentalmente. No es que fuera gay, pero él ya estaba experimentando un poco de atracción hacia otro chico que estaba siempre con él … su mejor amigo, Ryuichi Sakuma.

Toh: Poniéndose de pie sin dejar de mirar al chico –"Discúlpeme, no le vi … fue culpa mía"- sonrió

: -"No te preocupes"- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención porque todavía miraba las hojas en sus manos, pero luego lo mira con sus ojos dorados con un poco de emoción –"¿Tú … tú escribiste estas canciones?"-

Toh: Sonrojándose un poco, pero sin perder su linda sonrisa. Nunca nadie había visto sus canciones de esa manera –"Si y no. Sólo hice la mitad"-

: -"¿Cómo la mitad?"-

Toh¿Por qué le digo todo esto? Me siento muy en confianza con este chico, como si lo conociera desde siempre -"Las hice con un amigo … somos un equipo"- sonriendo de nuevo –"Oh! Discúlpeme, no me he presentado … mi nombre es Seguchi Tohma"- puso su más linda sonrisa mientras estiraba la mano para recibir la de su receptor.

: También sonriendo –"Yo soy Uesugi Eiri, mucho gusto Seguchi-san"- le estrecha la mano.

Toh: -"Encantado Uesugi-san, pero dime sólo Tohma"- dijo guiñándole un ojo –"No me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido porque me siento viejo"-

Eiri: -"Ok!"- sonríe –"Estas canciones son muy buenas¿no han decidido grabarlas en una discográfica o algo por el estilo, Tohma-san?"-

Toh: -"No te preocupes porque ya tengo una banda y estamos grabándolas, aunque todavía no tiene nombre"-

Eiri: -"Podría llamarse Nittle Grasper, es un buen nombre"-

Toh: -"¿Cómo¿Qué es eso?"- con cara de confusión.

Eiri: -"Es un nombre que se me ocurrió para mi libro, pero te lo puedo ceder, si tu quieres"-

Toh: -"¿Tu libro¿Escribes Uesugi-san?"-

Eiri: -"¡Si! He publicado unos cuantos cuentos en revistas, pero ahora escribo un libro"- dijo emocionado mientras pensaba para sí mismo ¿Por qué le digo esto? Es un extraño que acabo de conocer, pero … siento que no puedo ocultarle nada y que puedo confiar en él … ¿Por qué?

Toh: -"¡Qué bien! Así que eres un chico talentoso … jeje. Bueno, si me das ese nombre, yo lo acepto con mucho gusto, además suena muy bien para mi banda"- sonríe.

Eiri: -"Entonces desde ahora es tuyo, jajajaja …. Ah propósito¿no ibas apurado a alguna parte?"-

Toh: -"¡Ups! Con tanta charla se me había olvidado por completo que iba al ensayo de la banda en el instituto de música"-

Eiri: -"¿Verdad?"- luego o mira suplicante, lo que hace que Tohma se ponga algo nervioso –"¿Puedo ir contigo? Así les doy mi nombre oficialmente"-

Toh: -"¿Estás seguro que quieres irte con un extraño?"-

Eiri: -"Ahora ya no eres un extraño, además me estoy escapando de mi hermana Mika que no me deja en paz!"- toma al otro del brazo –"¡Vamos que ahí viene!"- los dos corren en dirección contraria de una chica que viene corriendo hacia ellos con un niño de la mano.

Mi: -"¡Eiri¡Regresa aquí inmediatamente¡¡Tienes que cuidar a Tatsuha¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Eiri !"- ya no pudo ver más a su hermano y a su amigo que corrieron muy rápido perdiéndose entre la multitud de la plaza.

Y desde ese día el grupo de Tohma se llamó Nittle Grasper gracias a Eiri, su nuevo amigo y futuro amor platónico.

/ Fin del Flash-Back /

El rubio sonrió ante esos recuerdos. Todavía amaba a Eiri, mejor dicho Yuki, no importaba que él no le correspondiese, con tal que estuviera feliz y cerca suyo, él también sería feliz. Por esa razón se casó con su hermana un año después de haberlo conocido, quería estar cerca de él.

La pareja siguió recorriendo la tienda y comprando lo necesario por todo el día, pero Tohma no paraba de pensar en un escritor por ningún motivo. Todavía estaban muy vivos los recuerdos pasados.

* * *

Rinconcito de la autora:

La ri hooooooo na no da !

Como me han llegado reviews, akí está otro capítulo más! Además k ya me dijeron k estaban muy cortitos ... esk no kice hacerlos más largos o se me iban a acabar las ideas! por eso van a ser muuuuuuchos capítulos! (esa es la idea!)

Gracias a todas y todos (uno nunca sabe) las (los) k han leido este humilde fic y mucho más a los k se dieron el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios ...

Me hicieron muy feliz! O´ Así da gusto escribir!

Bueno, ya saben ... pinchen el botoncito de abajo (go!) y dejen sus comentarios!

Owari na no da !


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV: "Celos, vacaciones y planes".**

**By Sgarjelck.**

Yuki estaba muy preocupado por su koibito, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo; lo fue a buscar a N.G. Records. Ya que se desveló esperando a Shuichi, se le habían formado grandes ojeras y tuvo que ponerse lentes oscuros, como no es su costumbre, pero igual se veía bien. Como el cantante no había llegado a casa, el rubio pensó que podría haberse quedado en casa de su amigo Hirochi; esa era su esperanza porque todavía pensaba que le hubo pasado algo malo.

En el descanso, Shuichi ya empezaba a suspirar por Yuki mientras comía Pocky de fresa, pero en ese momento llega una persona muy alegre saltando por todos lados con un conejo rosa en su cabeza. Él se acercó al pelirrosa y le habló.

: -"¡Hola Shu-chan na no da ¿Cómo estás?"- sonriendo y moviéndole la manito a Kumagoro –"¿Estás triste?"- mirándolo preocupado.

Shu: -"¡Hola Sakuma-san! No, lo que pasa es que tengo un pequeño problema …"- suspirando.

Ryu: -"¡Te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Ryu-chan nada más na no da!"- dijo con falso enfado –"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo¡Pídeme lo que sea, que Ryu-chan ayudará a Shu-chan! Aunque tenga que pelear con alguien"- sonríe y pone los brazos en posición de boxeo.

Shu: -"Gracias … Ryu-chan"- se sonroja –"… lo que pasa es que necesito salir de viaje, pero estamos muy ocupados estas semanas"- cabizbajo.

Ryu: -"No te preocupes Shu-chan, yo hablaré con Tohma para que nos dé unas dos semanas de vacaciones na no da !"- sonriendo en SD.

Shu: -"¿Nos?"- sorprendido.

Ryu: Poniendo cara de perrito con muchas lágrimas a punto de salir y apretando a Kumagoro –"¿No quieres que vayamos juntos Shu-chan¿No quieres que Ryu-chan y Kumagoro te acompañen a donde vayas?"- T.T

Shu: Acariciándole la cabeza al "cachorro" –"No Ryu-chan, no es eso, pero no me lo esperaba"- se acerca a su cara lentamente sin saber –"Si quieres me puedes acompañar, pero le digo enseguida que no será muy divertido"- dijo sensualmente sin saberlo … otra vez (A: Shuichi es muy sexy y sensual al natural, no tiene para que fingirlo como otras personas para serlo ´ )

Ryu: Con semblante adulto –"Yo podría hacerlo MUY entretenido … si tú quieres"- tratando de acercarse más a Shuichi. _Pensamiento_ ¿Por qué es así? Hace que tenga ganas de besarlo y tomarlo aquí mismo … es tan natural-tiernamente-sexy …_Pensamiento_ (A: La última palabra es invento mío … aunque no lo crean es UNA palabra, que por cierto describe perfectamente a Shuichi, por eso la inventé XP )

Shuichi se sobresalta por el comportamiento del otro cantante y se percata de la proximidad en que se encontraban, y aún más se sorprende cuando ve que un rubio se acerca con cara de pocos amigos (A: A uno en especial … uno de conejo rosa para ser exactos) hacia él.

Shu: -"Yu … Yuki … ¿Qué haces aquí?"- nervioso mientras Ryuichi se aleja de él y va hacia el recién llegado lentamente, probocándolo.

Yu: Enojado por ver a "ese tipo" tan cerca de SU Shuichi –"Vine a buscarte para que almorzáramos juntos … pero veo que estás muy ocupado"- dice irónicamente mirando a cierto peliverde que se le acercaba.

Ryu: Mirando hacia Shuichi con Kumagoro haciéndole adiós con su patita –"Nos vemos después para ponernos de acuerdo … Shu-chan"- cuando pasa al lado del escritor, dice en voz baja sólo para que lo oiga él en su forma adulta–"Si no lo cuidas … lo perderás"- y se perdió de vista.

Shu: Acercándose a Yuki con miedo –"¿Estás enojado Yuki?"-

Yu: -"Claro que si baka … me tenías preocupado y por tú culpa no pude dormir"- dice más tranquilo y se saca los lentes.

Shu: Mirando a su koi con emoción –"No dormiste … ¿por mi culpa¿Estabas preocupado por mí?"- sonriendo y colgándosele al otro –"¿Me amas Yuki!"-

Yu: Poniéndose los lentes y tratando de sacarse la "masa rosa" que se colgaba de su cuello –"Baka, claro que te amo, o no seríamos novios"- dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Shu: Grita de emoción–"¡Yuki … ai shiteru!"- lo besa efusivamente y luego se van a comer al restaurante de enfrente de la compañía.

Mientras pasaba toda la escena, había un pelirrojo mirando detrás de una muralla, escondido, que escuchó la conversación entre los dos cantantes hasta el beso de la pareja. No debía haber mirado lo último … se sintió muy desdichado y celoso por el rubio y por la cercanía que tomó el peliverde.

* * *

Después de salir de vista de la parejita, Ryuichi se dirigió al ascensor hasta el último piso de la compañía, la Suite de Tohma. Al llegar, vio al rubio, como siempre escribiendo papeles importantes y firmando documentos. El aludido no le prestó mucha atención, pero cuando Ryuichi puso a Kumagoro enfrente de su cara mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello por detrás, sonrió y giró su rostro para besarlo apasionadamente. Fue correspondido. 

Toh: Terminando el beso –"¿Qué quieres Ryu-chan? … ¿Ya quieres que te compre algo?"- sonríe de nuevo.

Ryu: Molesto en SD por el comentario –"¿Por qué crees que siempre que te vengo a ver es para pedirte algo Na no da?"- llora apretando a Kumagoro.

Toh: -"No te pongas a llorar que me ensucias los papeles y además es verdad. Mejor dime que es lo que quieres porque estoy un poco ocupado"- dice ordenado algunos papeles sobre su escritorio que el cantante había revuelto.

Ryu: Sollozando –"… no es verdad¡UNA vez no te pedí nada na no da!"-

Toh: -"Está bien, dime que es lo que querías decirme Ryu-chan"-

Ryu: Sonriendo –"¡Quiero que le des vacaciones a Shu-chan y a mí por dos semanas na no da!"-

Toh: Serio sin mirarlo –"¡No!"-

Ryu: Sollozando otra vez –"¿Por qué no?"-

Toh: -"Porque estamos muy ocupados con un nuevo disco y quiero que salga antes de la boda de Eiri"- Para estar desocupado, sólo para él …

Ryu: Como perrito, llorando y aullando –"¡Pero es que yo quiero!"- llorando aún más fuerte –"¡Yo sé que tú puedes Tohma! No seas malo na no da!"-

Toh: -"No Ryu-chan, estamos muy ocupados, ya te lo dije"- sigue serio.

Ryu: Con semblante adulto y acariciando la mejilla del rubio –"¡Vamos Tohma!"- le guiña un ojo –"Esta semana nos esforzamos mucho y tú nos das las vacaciones ¿si?"- le muerde suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja mientras acaricia su pecho.

Toh: Sonriendo –"…está bien Ryu-chan, pero sólo puedo darles una semana, nada más"- tomándole la barbilla al peliverde –"Y ahora me tendrás que dar algo a cambio"- lo besó.

Tohma que había estado sentado todo el tiempo en su cómoda silla de escritorio, se levantó y fue hacia la habitación contigua, seguido por el otro joven. Se cerró la puerta tras ellos. Habían entrado a la "Sala de Descanso" o "Relajamiento" de la Suite, la cual estaba equipada como un departamentito simple. (A: con una mini cocina, un mini living-comedor y una ENORME CAMA MATRIMONIAL. No tengo para qué decirles lo que fueron a hacer esos dos … ¿O si? ´U)

* * *

Rinconcito de la autora: 

La ri hooooooooo na no da !

He recibido respuesta de las mismas personitas ... k pena! yo kería k más gente leyera y se interezara en mi fic, pero no es así ...

No importa! seguiré subiendo capítulos aunk solo me lean 2 ó 3 personas!

Espero k les guste este capítulo ya k yo lo encontré mono! O´

Akí ya sale otra vez mi kerido Tohma (él es mi alter ego ... soy igual a él ... en personalidad! k más kisiera yo ser rubia con un fisico bueno y de ojos verdes! jeje) y ya está haciendo de las suyas!

No kise detallar mucho en lo k hicieron Ryu y Tohma pork trato de k solo sean personajes secundarios y poner más detalle en Shuichi y todo lo k le pasa!

Ah! se me olvidaba ... como no me aceptan los asteriscos ni entre corchetes, puse los pensamientos entre _Pensamiento_! He tenido k cambiar todo mi método de escritura para subir los fics!

Bueno, ya me alargué mucho y los abrurro ... tal vez es por esta sección k no leen mis fics! T.T´

Recuerden dejar sus opiniones, tomatazos (no virus), conjeturas, hipótesis, etc, etc ... solo pinchando el botoncito k dice GO allí abajo!

Owari na no da !


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V: "Malentendidos".**

**By Sgarjelck.**

Esa semana fue muy agotadora para todos, pero como Ryuichi había dicho, tendrían vacaciones y para que no fuera injusto, todos las tuvieron.

Shuichi iría desde ese fin de semana a casa de sus padres para enfrentarlos de una vez por todas, pero no sabía como decirle a su koibito que se iría tanto tiempo, ni siquiera se lo había comentado y mucho menos que iría con Ryuichi y no con él. Ya tenía un peso de conciencia enorme, sin contar que eso pondría de muy mal humor a Yuki.

Después de un día de trabajo, Shuichi se juntó con el otro cantante para ver los últimos detalles de su viaje. Ya estaban a jueves y tenía que planearlo muy bien. 

Ryu: Sollozando en SD –"¿Por qué Ryu-chan no puede quedarse con Shu-chan en casa de sus padres"- _pensamiento _En la misma habitación y cama, si es posible … ¡pero que estoy pensando! _pensamiento_

Shu: -"Pero Ryu-chan, ya le dije que tengo que hablarles de algo muy importante y su presencia no sería muy grata para ellos"-

Ryu: -"Pero si yo me porto bien y Kumagoro es muy educado na no da!"- sonríe mientras hace que el conejo rosa haga una reverencia y pone cara de "niño bueno".

Shu: -"Sé que se portaría bien y Kumagoro también, pero no se puede … nos veremos casi todos los días … usted se hospeda en el hotel que queda en la cuadra siguiente y así no estamos tan cerca ni tan lejos¿Qué opina?"- con cara de "acepta de una buena vez" _pensamiento _Acepta! porque ya se me acabaron todas las ideas …_pensamiento_

Ryu: -"Está bien Shu-chan, Ryu-chan y Kumagoro se quedarán en el hotel, pero tendrás que ir a visitarnos y quedarte a dormir alguna vez na no da!"- sonríe _pensamiento _y no solo a dormir …también a jugar unas horitas _pensamiento_

Shu: Levantando la mano derecha –"Bueno … ¡lo prometo!"- en ese momento llega alguien por detrás de Shuichi.

: -"¿Qué es lo que estás prometiendo Shu-chan?"-

Shu: -"¡Hiro¿Cuándo llegaste?"- nervioso.

Hi: Mirando con odio a Ryuichi sin que nadie se de cuenta, y hablando despectivo hacia él –"¿Qué le prometiste a Sakuma-san?"-

Shu: Cambiando el tenso ambiente que se había formado –"¿Estás celoso Hiro?"- riendo a carcajadas.

Hi: Con un imperceptible rubor, pero ya más relajado –"¿Estabas haciendo planes sin mí Shu-chan?"- ¬¬

Shu: Poniendo cara pensativa, lo que provocó sorpresa en los dos chicos que estaban ahí y luego dijo –"¡Se me había olvidado que tú me ibas a ayudar!"-

Hi: Riendo –"¡Shuichi, pensaste¡Eso es un milagro! Jajajajajaja"- le revuelve el pelo y lo abraza por el cuello para que no escape, poniendo muy celoso al chico que estaba con ellos.

Shu: Fingiendo un enojo y yendo a un rincón oscuro de la habitación –"No seas malo Hiro … ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?"-

Hiro: Acercándose al pelirrosa y haciéndole una caricia en su cabeza, cual cachorro –"Claro que sí Shu-chan, sabes que YO SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO"- dijo lo último muy fuerte para que el cantante del conejo rosa escuchara claramente –"Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué ÉL tiene que ir también"- frunció el entrecejo mirando al peliverde.

Ryu: -"Porque yo también ESTIMO MUCHO a Shu-chan y lo ayudaré en TODO"- haciendo lo mismo que Hirochi anteriormente.

Shu: Casi llorando en SD –"¡Qué lindo es tener amigos en que confiar!"- los abraza al mismo tiempo, mientras a los dos les salen chispas por los ojos.

* * *

Shuichi se dirigía al departamento de Yuki pensando que ya estaba todo listo. Hiro y él se quedarían en la casa y Ryuichi en el hotel. El pelirrojo hablaría en un principio con los padres del cantante para "prepararlos" y cuando fuera su turno de hablar, (A: el de nuestro kawaii Shuu), el peliverde le daría ánimos. Ahora sólo faltaba decirle al rubio escritor, y no sería fácil de convencer. 

El cantante abrió la puerta, pero estaba todo muy oscuro y pensó que Yuki no había llegado aún. Al acercarse a su habitación, la puerta estaba abierta … no le dio importancia y entró. No quiso encender la luz ya que estaba muy cansado, así que se sacó la chaqueta y los zapatos para dormir así un rato hasta que llegara su koi, necesitaba hablar con él.

Se acostó y acomodó, pero se paró enseguida al sentir que alguien estaba durmiendo en su propia cama (A: que más bien es de Yuki que comparte con él) Encendió la luz y se encontró a su "cuñado" baboseando y abrazando a la almohada, balbuceando el nombre de un cantante peliverde (A: a que no adivinan quien es ese cantante! Jajajajaja … sí, es Ryuichi Sakuma!)

Como habían encendido la luz, Tatsuha se medio-despertó y cuando vio a Shuichi, lo confundió con el chico de sus sueños (A: Shu-chan es el chico de los sueños de varias … y me incluyo!) Se abalanzó sobre él, aún adormilado, tratando d besarle. Y lo hubiera hecho si no llega un rubio que lo tira lejos de su amante.

Yu: -"¡Tatsuha¡Déjalo!"-

Ta: restregándose los ojos –"Qué, cuándo, dónde …?"-

Yu: mirando fríamente a Shuichi –"¿Qué pasó aquí¿Por qué mi hermano está en la casa y casi sin ropa encima de ti, y tratando de besarte y quizás que otras perversiones? Y por qué estás sin zapatos?"- bufó muy enfadado.

Shu: -"No es lo que crees Yuki … lo que pasa es que no lo vi cuando me iba a acostar y …"- se queda callado y baja la mirada.

Yu: Haciendo mueca de sarcasmo –"¿Que no viste a un hombre que está casi desnudo en tu cama¡Cómo no¡… sal del departamento!"- y mirando al moreno –"¡tú también!"- y cerró la puerta tras de sí al salir de la habitación.

Se sintió un portazo y el sonido de un auto salir a gran velocidad, y ambos chicos supieron que el escritor había salido del complejo muuuuy enojado. (A: si Yuki sigue manejando así, algún día podría tener un feo accidente … mmmh … no es mala idea! Wajajajajaja risa malvada )

Shu: casi llorando –"Yu …Yu … Yuki …"- caen lágrimas por sus amatistas –"… no podré verte … no podré despedirme de ti …"- solloza.

Ta: sorprendido -"¿Y a dónde vas cuñadín?"-

Shu: -"Gracias a Ryu-chan tengo vacaciones y podré arreglar unos asuntos …"- snif snif

Ta: cortando al cantante –"¡Sakuma-sama¿Te irás con él?"-

El pelirrosa no dijo nada, su cara lo dijo todo, al igual que la de decisión del menor de los Uesugui. Shuichi tuvo que anotar a alguien más en la lista de los que irían con él.

Shu: ojalá no moleste tanto a Ryu-chan … Tatsuha-san es capaz de todo con tal de estar con él … por otro lado … Yuki … gomen nasai Yuki … ¡desde ya te extraño!

* * *

Rinconcito de la autora: 

La ri hoooooo na no da!

Disculpen las molestias y el atraso (hace una reverencia al estilo de Sakano XP) Sumimasen!

Yo sé que lasescusas no solucionan, pero he tenido una semana (y un mes XP) lleno de trabajos y pruebas, además de una flojeritis aguditis k ni se imaginan! jeje

Bueno, akí el siguiente cap para k luego no me aleguen k no subo nada!

Espero k les guste ... ah! tb agradecimientos a los k me dejaron reviews (soy taaan feliz por ellos!) y a los k no ... pues tb!

Ojalá pueda subir el proximo la otra semana, y si puedo dos! como regalo de la tardanza!

Owari na no da!


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI: "Cambios de dormitorios".**

**By Sgarjelck.**

Shuichi hizo sus maletas para el viaje aunque faltaban 2 días para irse, pero como Yuki prácticamente lo había echado, se fue para no molestarlo más. Tatsuha se fue a su hotel de siempre diciendo que el día del viaje estaría en el terminal a la hora citada esperando a Sakuma-san, Shuichi y Hirochi. (A: dije su hotel de siempre, porque cada vez que su hermano lo echa de SU casa, Tatsuha va a uno no muy lejos de allí, uno de los tantos de los que frecuenta pero que es su preferido, donde todos lo conocen y le hacen descuentos por ser hermano del famosísimo Yuki Eiri) El pelirrosa tenía la extraña sensación que la noche anterior al viaje, el chico de pelo negro se quedaría a dormir en el terminal para ver desde el principio a Ryuichi.

Cuando ya tuvo todo empacado, llamó a su mejor amigo para quedarse el par de días faltantes hasta el viaje en su casa. Él aceptó gustosamente ya que podría estar más con Shuu, sin contar que sólo una cama estaba disponible porque se había roto la otra … ambos dormirían en la misma. (A: no se "había roto", mas bien, Hiro la rompió cuando llegó a su casa el día en que vio como Ryuichi se acercaba mucho a su "amigo" y la escenita entre la pareja … Sentía en ese momento tantos celos por ambos chicos que no supo hacer algo mejor que romper la cama del pelirrosa porque cuando ellos vivían juntos, antes de Yuki, esa era la cama de Shuu, no tenía ganas de recordar nada de él.

* * *

En otro lado … 

Al llegar Yuki a su departamento y no ver a su koibito, esperó que él no se tomara tan enserio sus palabras. Había sido sólo un arranque de celos, aunque se enojó bastante.

Ya era muy tarde, pero llamó al amigo pelirrojo de Shuu para verificar que estaba allí … no quería pasar otra mala noche por preocuparse de más.

Hi: Contestando el teléfono que sonaba insistentemente –"Mochi mochi"-

Yu: Con un poco de temor -"…¿Está Shuichi allí?"-

Hi: Con sorpresa –"¿Yu … Yuki-san¿Es usted?"-

Yu: -"¡Sí! Sólo dime si está ahí si o no"- dijo fríamente.

Hi: -"Si está … pero"- El rubio se disponía a cortar, pero escucha EL PERO.

Yu: Perdiendo su paciencia que no es mucha –"¿Pero qué!"-

Hi: Tratando de calmarse y no ir a pegarle por lo mal que trata a Shu-chan –"Pero él no volverá"- sintió que Yuki se movía y tomaba al parecer una llaves, que supuso que eran las de su auto para venir a buscar al pelirrosa. Lo volvió a interrumpir –"Shuichi me dijo que no quería verte por el momento, que estaba muy dolido por lo que le había dicho y que todo era una confusión"- pero no le contó que irían a casa de sus padres, porque le había pedido que guardara el secreto para con Yuki.

Yu: Aún enojado –"No me importa lo que diga ese baka, yo lo voy a ir a buscar!"-

Hi: Mirando a su amigo que estaba al lado con otro teléfono y preguntándole por lo bajo que le podía decir. Luego cortó el pequeño silencio que se había formado entre los hablantes diciendo –"Shuichi acaba de decirme que si sigues insistiendo en venir a buscarlo sin antes pensar bien en como lo trataste … no se casará contigo!"-

Yu: Quedó helado por lo que acababa de escuchar y dijo tituveando –"Está bien …"- y escuchó un "buenas noches Yuki-san" antes de que cortaran, aunque siguió escuchando algo.

: En un susurro –"Yuki no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien aquí con Hiro … no estés celoso … Ai Shiteru, pero no me gustó como me trataste, así que reflexiónalo bien, o cumpliré lo que te dijo Hiro … buenas noches Yuki muack"- y colgó. (A: Shuu si que maduró en ese momento se hizo valer como persona … ¡así se hace Shu-chan! Además, si no se fijaron, antes de colgar, le mandó un besito a Yuki¡que kawaii!)

Ambos se fueron a dormir pensando en el otro, pero el cantante seguía con el cargo de conciencia por no contarle sobre el viaje … lo único que le aliviaba ese peso era que Yuki ya no estaba enojado con él.

* * *

En otro lugar, específicamente en un hotel, estaba tratando de hacer reservación Tatsuha, y cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un conejo rosa en el mesón. Se acercó y lo miró detenidamente … estaba muy seguro, era Kumagoro, el conejo de Sakuma-san, pero ¿qué es lo que hacía allí solito?. Miró a todos lados y no vio a nadie, así que lo tomó y apretó un poco, estaba muy emocionado por tenerlo. Tenía el mismo olor que el cantante. Respiró profundamente en él para grabar ese rico aroma para siempre en su memoria … el aroma de ÉL. 

Como no se encontraba nadie atendiendo, decidió ir al hotel del frente para quedarse, pero cuando iba saliendo tropezó con alguien que venía llorando y que cayó al piso por el impacto. No era ni nada más ni nada menos que el mismo Ryuichi Sakuma. Tatsuha había quedado atónito, pero reaccionó al fijarse que su ídolo, SU DIOS, venía llorando amargamente.

Ta: Muy preocupado y ayudando a Ryuichi a pararse –"¿Qué es lo que le pasa Sakuma-san? … Sólo si me quiere decir …"- en un susurro lo último.

Ryu: Tirándose al suelo nuevamente, tapándose la cara –"Es que … es que he perdido a mi Kumagoro na no da !"- caen gruesas lágrimas.

Ta: -"¿Kuma … Kumagoro? … yo lo acabo de encontrar en el mesón"-

Ryu: Mirándolo con lágrimas aún –"¿Honto ni?"- mira hacia donde le habían dicho –"¡Pero si no está!"-

Ta: sonrojándose –"Es que yo lo tomé … como yo veo a Shuichi, se lo iba a pasar a él, para que se lo pasara a usted Sakuma-san"- le muestra el conejo.

Ryu: Saltando sobre Kumagoro y por ende cae sobre Tatsuha, gritando –"¡Kumagoro ¿Dónde te habías metido na no da?"- y dirigiéndose al chico que tenía debajo –"¡Gracias¿Cómo podré pagarte por encontrar al Kumagoro de Ryu-chan na no da?"-

Ta: Completamente rojo –"… ehm … empezando por salírseme de encima … supongo"- _Pensamiento _Aunque me encantaría estar así por toda la eternidad _Pensamiento_

Ryu: Sonrojándose –"¡Ups! Lo siento mucho … es que llevo más de 5 horas buscando a Kumagoro y me emocioné mucho al encontrarlo"- y poniendo cara adulta –"Ah propósito¿Quién eres tú? Por como me llamaste y mencionaste a Shu-chan¿me conoces verdad?"-

Ta: Rojo aún más –"Mi nombre es Uesugi Tatsuha y … ¡soy su fan número UNO!"- dice con emoción _Pensamiento _¡Y LO AMO MÁS QUE A MI VIDA! _Pensamiento_

Ryu: -"¿Eres el hermano del novio de Shu-chan?"- sorprendido –"No te había visto nunca. ¿No estabas en la ciudad?"-

Ta: Aún sonrojado por hablar tan amistosamente con Ryuichi –"No, lo que pasa es que sí estaba, pero nunca estoy donde mismo … la mayoría de las veces duermo en este hotel"-

Ryu: -"Pero yo vivo aquí y tampoco te había visto nunca"-

Ta: -"Yo solo vengo para dormir … estoy fuera todo el día"- _Pensamiento_ Vive aquí? mm ... tendré que visitarlo _Pensamiento_

Ryu: Interrumpiendo a Tatsuha –"¿Y tienes ahora donde quedarte?"-

Ta: -"Ehm … no"- mira hacia el suelo.

Ryu: -"¡Está decidido! Por salvar a Kumagoro, dormirás en mi departamento en este mismo edificio"- y lo arrastró hasta un ascensor exclusivo que se dirigía al último piso … el más lujoso de allí, la suite.

* * *

Rinconcito de la autora: 

La ri hooooooo na no da!

Espero que con esto estén contentos ... en el próximo capítulo viene el LEMON! wajajajaja (baba, baba, baba)

No es muy bueno, pero me esforcé ... y espero que lo disfruteis igual que yo al escribirlo (y releerlo e imaginármelo XP)

Gracias a todos los k leen mi fic y k lo siguen desde el principio (o estarían muy colgados jeje) y mucho más a los que dejan reviews! Ellos son los que me hacen seguir escribiendo!

Owari na no da!


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII: "La Flexibilidad de Ryuichi".**

**By Sgarjelck.**

El cantante de Nittle Grasper y su acompañante, después de subir por el ascensor llegaron a una enorme puerta. Cuando entraron, Tatsuha no podía creerlo … era el departamento más grande que había visto, y eso que era sólo de un piso.

El peliverde le mostró la habitación en que se quedaría, mientras el otro entraba en una especie de shock porque se puso a pensar en que dormiría en el mismo departamento que su ídolo … además estarían completamente solos, no había absolutamente nadie en los departamentos de abajo. Al chico ya le había empezado a subir la sangre a la cabeza, y empezó a fantasear. (A: y no solo a la cabeza sobre el cuello … porque cuando él fantasea, no son cosas aptas para niños! La mayoría son triple x, sin contar que nuestro guapo chico es sadomasoquista!)

Ryuichi al verlo un poco más rojo de lo que estaba momentos antes, pensó que se había enfermado, así que le tocó la frente y lo sintió con algo de "fiebre", pero en ese instante, el chico reaccionó, viéndolo muy cerca suyo. Recordó sus fantasías al contacto y no pudo soportar más … le salió sangre de la nariz y se desmayó, preocupando al chico mayor, quien lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a su propia habitación, la cual era mucho más cómoda porque tenía cojines por todos lados y además era la más amplia.

Pensó que como el chico de pelo negro tenía para rato, fue al baño a traer compresas frías que le colocó después de sacarle algo de ropa, para que estuviera "más cómodo". Lo dejó solo con su camisa, sus calcetines y la ropa interior; aún así estaba "muy afiebrado". Empezó a enfriarlo con las compresas mientras se fijaba en lo guapo que era … (A¡Sí¡Los dos!)

Tatsuha era delgado, pero de cuerpo bien formado, tez blanca, pelo negro, y antes se había podido fijar que tenía los ojos azules grisáceos. Era en verdad un chico deseable, y ahora que estaba en un tono suave de carmesí, se veía realmente encantador … sin contar el pequeño detalle de que estaba casi desnudo con sólo una sábana cubriéndolo en su propia cama.

A la media hora el chico despertó de sus "sueños", pero cuando quiso levantarse no pudo al sentir un peso en sus caderas. (A¡Oiga¿Ryu-chan, qué haces allí?) En ese momento recordó todo y que el hombre que estaba allí era su ídolo, Ryuichi Sakuma.

Luego de ver a su amado durmiendo por un rato, se dio cuenta que empezaba a tener frío … se miró ligero de ropa y empezó a fantasear de nuevo en como había terminado así y como su dios había llegado a "ese" lugar, pero volvió a la realidad cuando el aludido despierta y le cuenta lo que había pasado.

Ryu: Restregándose los ojos –"¡Qué bueno que ya estás bien na no da!"- sonriendo –"Te desmayaste porque te subió mucho la presión Uesugi-san"- el chico se sonroja –"y te traje a mi habitación para cuidarte … como es la más cómoda del departamento y no tengo que ser descortés con mis invitados"-

Ta: Rojo como tomate –"Esta es … ¿su habitación? … yo no … no quise molestarle …"-

Ryu: Sonriendo aún más –"No te preocupes, que yo duermo en la otra y tú sigues descansando aquí"- se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Ta: Parándose y votando la sábana que lo cubría sin darse cuenta –"¡No lo permitiré! Esta es su habitación Sakuma-san y yo soy el allegado¡así que yo me cambio!"-

Ryu: Sonriendo en su forma adulta sensualmente –"Y si quieres también puedes cambiarte de ropa … o mejor dicho, ponerte ropa"- mientras que el pelinegro se sonroja.

Ryuichi no le dio ni siquiera tiempo para cubrirse; ya estaba dispuesto a todo, ese chico lo volvía loco, incluso creía más que Shuichi, la "presa" que estaba siguiendo.

Se acercó rápidamente, lo abrazó por la cintura y con la otra mano toma su barbilla y lo besa apasionadamente. Tatsuha no reacciona, queda helado … nunca se hubiera esperado esa reacción de su dios, lo había imaginado, pero sólo en sus sueños. A los pocos segundos, salió de su ensimismamiento y correspondió el beso. El cantante ocupaba sus manos hábilmente. Una en la espalda atrayéndolo aún más hacia él y la otra recorriendo toda la longitud del chico como un experto, tocando y masajeando todo lo descubierto. El chico de pelo negro sólo se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que le proporcionaba aquel dios en la tierra, y de su garganta ya empezaban a salir fuertes y sensuales gemidos. Lo estaba disfrutando, pero él también quería llevar la iniciativa, así que decidió desvestir a su acompañante suave, tierna y sensualmente, sacándole más de algún gemido también.

Ryuichi ya no se contenía. Tenía que poseer a ese ángel que le había caído del cielo, o más bien de la puerta de entrada. Él terminó de sacarle los "estorbos" a su ahora koibito y lo último que le quedaba a él mismo, quedando solos es su desnudez. La sola sensación de estar ambos así los excitaba, sin contar con los "accidentales" roces que hacía Ryuichi que hacían pensar a Tatsuha que explotaría allí mismo. El cantante pudo sentir a la perfección la hombría de su koi que reclamaba por atención pronta, y se la dio. El más joven cuando pensó que ya no podía más, sintió al peliverde que lo empujaba suavemente a la cama cayendo encima de él. Luego sintió que lo besaba y dejaba un camino húmedo desde u boca, pasando por su cuello, pecho, cada una de sus sonrojadas y apetitosas tetillas, su ombliguito y vientre bien formado, hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual torturaba lamiéndolo suavemente por su contorno, soplándolo y a veces mordiendo un poco en el glande. El chico se retorcía de placer arqueando su espalda y levantando su cadera, provocando que el otro sonriera y tomara su hombría totalmente en su boca, masturbándolo con su inquieta lengua y dientes.

Tatsuha cada vez pedía más y más rapidez en los movimientos hasta que se corrió. El chico mayor sólo tragó el dulce néctar que le habían proporcionado. Luego lo dejó descansar un par de segundos para luego tomar una de sus piernas y poniendo al descubierto la precisa parte que él quería. Lamió dos de sus dedos e introdujo uno dentro del pelinegro, el cual produjo un gemido de dolor por la inesperada invasión. Cuando supuso que su compañero ya se había acostumbrado, introdujo el segundo dedo y empezó a moverlos circularmente, mientras el otro empezaba a no sentir dolor, sino que todo lo contrario, ahora experimentaba una nueva sensación (A: la de ser uke … él siempre era el seme en todas sus otras relaciones, que fueron muchas por lo demás XP), provocando que se excitara nuevamente. Cuando a Tatsuha ya empezaba a gustarle, Ryuichi retiró sus dedos, pero sintió gran placer al sentir su miembro introduciéndose lentamente para luego comenzar a moverse cada vez más rápido. Lo único que pudo hacer fue "abrazar" con su pierna libre su cintura y aferrarse a las sábanas, pero su koi soltó una de sus manos para enlazarla con la de él. Esto fue correspondido con un dulce y apasionado beso.

Las embestidas eran más fuertes y rápidas a cada segundo que pasaba, pero ninguno de los dos quería que se acabara, así que ambos se confabularon para aguantar lo más posiblemente humano para no correrse todavía; luego de unos minutos, ya no hubo caso y llegaron al clímax al unísono, formando un coro de gemidos, un coro celestial a los oídos de ambos. Tatsuha bajó su pierna y soltó la cintura de Ryuichi, y éste salió del cuerpo cansado del otro.

Se acostaron el uno al lado del otro, abrazándose y dándose pequeños y tiernos besos en la cara como tratando de que el contrario se calmara y recuperara el aliento. Ya calmados, Tatsuha se acurrucó sobre el pecho del peliverde, pero éste da un salto casi votando a su koi de la cama, gritando.

Ryu: -"Oh no! Otra vez na no da!"-

Ta: Tratando de no caerse –"¿Otra vez que?"- sorprendido.

Ryu: -"¡No me acuerdo donde dejé a Kumagoro¡¡Se ha perdido otra vez na no da!"-

Ta: Parándose también –"Yo te ayudo a buscarlo, pero creo que estaba aquí en el departamento"-

Ryu: Con los ojos ya llorosos y haciendo puchero –"Si, onegai, ayuda a Kumagoro … tú eres su salvador na no da ¡Tú lo encontrarás!"-

Ta: Caminó hacia la estancia y luego gritó –"¡Aquí está Kumagoro! Creo que no se perdió "-

Ryu: -"¿A qué te refieres no da?"-

Ta: -"Es que … estaba casi debajo del sofá, a lo mejor lo tiraste cuando me desmayé y salió volando hasta acá"-

Ryu: Sorprendido –"¡Ups¡Creo que es verdad na no da !"- Tomando a Kumagoro –"Gomen nasai Kuma-chan … no volverá a suceder otra vez …"- y mira al moreno –"… porque creo que Tatsuha me ayudará a cuidarte … él es tu nuevo papi"- .

Y luego de decir eso, Ryuichi toma la mano a Tatsuha y lo jala hasta la habitación, mientras que con la otra aprieta al conejo rosa para no soltarlo más. Los tres se meten a la cama y vuelven a acurrucarse y el peliverde pone al peluche entre ambos, quedando "protegido" con el abrazo de los chicos. Luego de un beso de buenas noches para cada uno de parte de los otros, Tatsuha se duerme muy feliz … por fin conoció a su amor y más encima tuvo la suerte de convertirse en su koibito, y esperaba que así fuera por siempre.

Ryuichi al mirar al chico que yacía en su pecho pensó que como podía ser tan vulnerable o flexible … primero había estado con Tohma, luego quería estar con Shuichi y que por eso había decidido ir con él a casa de sus padres, pero ahora conoce a otro chico y lo hace su amante … y todo había pasado en una semana! No quería pensar en que le esperaba en la semana de vacaciones, pero esperaba que siguiera con ese ángel que dormía con él en ese momento … tenía la intuición de que él era especial y que lo haría feliz. El cansancio lo venció por fin, y se durmió profundamente también.

* * *

Rinconcito de la autora:

La ri hoooooooo na no da!

Como lo prometido es deuda, akí van los dos capítulos al hilo! y más encima con un lemon! (o intento de lemon XP)

Bueno, no sé k más decir ... ya lo dije en el capítulo anterior!

Owari na no da!


End file.
